Josh Armstrong
Biography Josh was adopted by a young couple who were unable to bear any children. But regardless of that, they treated him like their own and for Josh who's real parents gave him up at birth, this was his true family. He was raised religiously and attended church every Sunday without fail. But he was shy around others and found seclusion in his room where he spent most of his spare time playing video games and playing on his computer. To many parents, this would have been the cue for them to pull the plug and kick their kids out so they could enjoy the sunshine, but Josh's parents were more creative in their approach and embraced his love of his electronic hobbies. They bought him parts so he could build his personal computer, helped dismantle and put things together around the house form TVs to toaster ovens. And with that, his shyness faded to nothing and his passion for computers grew. He went to college to study electrical engineering and, in his parent's hopes, to find someone worthy to bring back home with him to visit. Up to this point, he was outgoing but never found the right person really to sit down and talk to. His parents knew the boy was smart, but they knew down the road that brains would not bring any grandchildren into the world. Eleanor 3 Josh graduated and soon started work as an IT specialist for the large internet provider company. He loved his work and would get lost in it for hours to the point that his managers would sometimes pry him off the grid banks and force him to eat something. He still called home and talked to his family but started to roll his eyes each time they asked about his dating life. He did fool around in college but nothing serious and he wanted a sound footing in his work before anything else took place. But fate had its interpretations of his plan. His work held a Christmas party and brought in several small, local companies to cater the event. He knew they did it to make them look like they were a "company that cared" but that's when he saw her. A beautiful, blonde angel serving wine over by the front door that cast a spell over him. He drifted to her, both mesmerized and bewildered, and struck up a conversation. Her name was Paige and he asked her out on a date within seven minutes of meeting her and to both of their astonishment, she said yes. He took her to the movies, small bars and even camping up in the hills and she loved every minute of it. They, of course, made love whenever they could and he even introduced her to his family who took a nice liking to her. His parents were good judges of character and agreed that she was "the one" for him and he started to plan for the future, but not too soon. I mean they just met, how quickly could one man propose to a woman who has been dating for less than half a year? More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts * Josh's biological parents gave him up due to the fact of poor planning and financial trouble. And despite the adoption agency still having his birth parent's address, Josh never decided to visit them. * Josh lost his virginity by accident at a party in college. He drank to the point he blacked out and when he wokeup he was naked with two women in the same bed. They said he was great, but he never knew how great as he had no recollection of the event. * Josh had one customer at his Internet provider company come to her place where she seduced him for free internet. Though he could not deliver on such a promise, she did get extra boost speed for free and under the radar for her services.